A girl with blue hair
by karenwatchyourmouth
Summary: My beautiful, demanding boy, I wonder if I was meant to meet you. Funny, look at what I have become? Lucy said that I am the most pathetic masochist on the whole planet, but you know... I just wish you mess me up even more. Forever yours, J.
1. A girl with a blue hair

Chapter 1

Strong-willed, beautiful, smart, features I took after my amazing mother, gave me lots of self-confidence. They keep on make me remember that no matter what happens, I can never complain, because I was lucky to be born who I am. Some people said that as for fourteen years old child I was definitely too serious, but I was only desperately trying to support my kind, cheerful parents, who kept on working hard on their dreams, despite having me. It's not like I was unwanted child, I think my parents were just fit to be actors more than mum and dad. So when I turned 14 and they got this important contract abroad I took my mum's cell phone and called her best friend Meg. Auntie is a typical housewife, very warm person, who my mum befriended in high school. She didn't even hesitate a bit, when I asked if she can take care of me for the time being. It's now two years, since I made that first adult decision, still not sure whether it was right. Who could have known that my life would become so intense?

The day I moved to Daley's house, my mum cried a lot, while my dad was running around nervously. This sudden outburst of their feelings for me, made me feel very pleasant, that was one of a very few days, when I couldn't stop smiling. I kept on joking about being adopted, thanking my auntie for taking me in and nervously trying to avoid their only son gaze. Grey, cute black-haired boy, one year older than me kept on observing me. Thoughts about being a nuisance started to pill up in me as his eyes followed my every move, but I did my very best to concentrate on my parents, to show them that I will take care of myself.

- Meg, you're an angel. Please keep an eye on my sweetheart, if something happens to her, I won't be able to live. – said my mum, while hugging auntie. I could see her trembling, but it was her dream to appear in that movie, we all knew this, so we have to endure it with a smile.

- Katy, I promise we will take care of your little girl. We will do anything, what's in our might to keep her secrets safe. – my uncle reassured mum.

- We already talked with the school principal, she should be safe, if anything happens, we will contact you immediately. – auntie stroked gently my mother hair. Such a precious bond I was always jealous of. After that my mum hugged me for at least half an hour, as for me it felt like eternity.

After my parents left we had a dinner and auntie helped me unpack my stuff. I apologized for not being talkative, but she only smiled at me and stroked my hair in the same manner she did, when she was hugging my mum. Suddenly a question popped out in my head.

- Auntie, can we also become friends?

- Oh sweetie, we were friends even before you were born. You always kicked, when I talked with your mother during pregnancy and we kept on joking that you like my company the best, because you're the most active and cheerful with me around.

As we kept on laughing and talking about my mum the time passed by and when I looked at my cell phone it was past eleven already. I thanked auntie again for everything and decided to take a long bath to relax, since I strongly believe in my mum's theory that nothing solves problems as quickly as water, especially hot. As I came back to room, which from now on I will call mine, I was a little dizzy. I quickly laid down in my new bed, hoping to fell asleep right away, but the darkness of the room awakened the thoughts I was trying to chase away during the whole day. Am I too troublesome? Why Grey dislikes my presence? Why mum agreed to leave me? Why am I so lonely? I couldn't help the tears, but I forgave myself this once for being too little and too weak. As I was sobbing as quietly as I could, I heard the door opening. I can't help feeling excited, while remembering the moment he came to my room.

- Is everything alright? – He whispered. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself.

- I think so. – I said trying to sound emotionless. I could hear, how he closes the door and comes closer. He sat on my bed.

- Why did you lie to me? – I sat surprised at his question, forgetting about my swollen from crying face. I couldn't pretend anymore to be alright.

- I just... I'm sorry. – I hid my face in my hands, how could I show this weak side of mine to a stranger. While I was dying of embarrassment, he laid in my bed and pull me close to him. I was surprised at his actions, but as he embraced me I felt more comfortable than ever before.

- Everything will be alright, I will take care of you. – he said, while hugging me and stroking my back. I couldn't help, but giggle.

- Yes, please. – I whispered while drifting off to sleep.

It was the first time I slept so comfortably, dreaming about being a princess, rescued by the most handsome knight ever. I have made my decision, I entrusted my life to a black-haired boy, as long as he is with me I will be alright. That way he became a centre of my universe.

I felt so light and safe, despite being a little disappointed, when he wasn't there as I opened my eyes, but I could face the reality with a smile. I put on the clothes I prepared the day before. In my new school I had to wear a uniform, but I could rearrange it a little bit, so I put my favourite navy blue sweater on my shirt. I wanted to enter the bathroom, but the place was occupied by Gray, so I asked when is he going to leave, but instead of receiving an answer, he just opened the door. My shirtless, enormously cute first love was brushing his teeth, while inviting me with his hand to enter the room. I blushed a little bit. Trying to focus on something else I grabbed a hairbrush and started to do my hair. Since my hair are long, it takes some time to arrange them. While I was done with a left side and started to do the other one, I caught him staring at me.

- Is there something wrong? – I asked, panicking a little.

- Can I… Can I do your hair? - His cheeks were rosy. I giggled a bit at his cuteness and handed him over the hairbrush.

- Of course. – I was overjoyed. He gently took care of my hair, strand by strand, as I was watching him, admiring every part of his beautiful face.

- Their beautiful. – He whispered and my heart almost stopped beating. I was never so glad before that I have long, blue hair, even though it wasn't the first time someone complimented on them.

We peacefully ate breakfast and headed to school. When we left the house, there were already some people waiting for him. I panicked a little bit, not knowing how I should behave.

- Hi guys, this is my cousin Juvia, the one I told you about. – Gray said smiling happily, I' am not sure, but I think he was proud of me, or maybe it was just my imagination. First to approach me were two girls, dangerously beautiful, one blond and one blue haired like me, but with shorter hair.

That's how I met my love rival Lucy and her best friend Levy. They attacked me with a thousand of questions, it was very tiring, since I desperately wanted to hide my privacy. There is nothing worse than people faking friendship with you, just because one has famous parents. Especially since mine worked hard on hiding me from paparazzi, so that I could live normally. There was no reason to waste all that effort know. Hopefully I had a bunch of stories prepared on such occasions, but what made me stressed the most was the fact that blond-haired girl turned her eyesight, at least twenty times, towards the place where Gray and his best friend Natsu stayed. In the meantime we started to walk, when the girls finally stopped molesting me with questions, I decided to walk a little behind to catch a breath and because I didn't want to interrupt their discussion about some book, they recently started to read. On our road another unknown by me figure appeared. This guy made quite impression on me. I thought I would like to be friends with him, even though instead of greeting us, he kept on shouting about us being too slow idiots. As his eyes met mine, he suddenly shut up, approached me and said out of blue:

- I have this feeling that we're going to be very good friends. – He said honestly.

- Somehow I know you're right. – I said. I guess I am no less strange than him. What caught my attention was the sad face the little blue one was making. – Like friends -friends not friends – couple. – I said as serious as I could. Lucy started to giggle.

- You better not lie. – said Grey, while walking away.

During the day I have met a lot of people. Grey appeared to be quite popular at school, what made me a little worried, but I decided to believe that I am special to my guardian. As we were heading back home, the group wanted to eat something, but Grey apologized to them and explained that we have to be at home early, since we promised. That was actually a lie, but I wasn't against the idea of the two of us going back alone, so I kept silent. After we said goodbye and left, he grabbed my hand. We walked slowly, enjoying each other company. Suddenly he pulled me into narrow side street. I was trapped between the wall and his body, with no chance of escape and no reason to do so. He was playing with a strand of my hair, focusing his eyesight on it, while explaining:

- I truly don't like this. When in the morning you were jealous of Lucy, I thought that it was fun and cute, not to mention that she is crazy about my idiotic friend Natsu…, so it was totally unnecessary, but still nice. – he giggled - You probably didn't realize it yet, but she actually stares at him so much that I bet she burned the rest of his not-functioning brain. – he took a deep breath. - But why must I be jealous of Gajeel of all the people? – He got closer to my ear and whispered to my ear: - I will punish you.

He sat down, inserted his head under my skirt and bite my thigh right next to panties. My mind was in chaos. I was so afraid that someone will see us, I wanted him to stop and continue, to push him away and get him even closer, to run away and stay, and while he kept on biting and sucking that place, arousing me more and more, the realization hit me_. I am his, he can do to me, whatever he wants._

When he was done with his revenge, he kissed that place, stand up, licked his lips, and grinned definitely enjoying the view. I was trembling with desire, breathing heavily with hands clutched on my skirt. I wasn't sure wherever I should said something, but before I could decide my legs gave in. He caught me before I fell and embraced me, making me remember that no matter what I have to trust him.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully. While I was bathing I looked carefully at the mark he made to me. I could still feel his breath on it. Every time I touched it coincidentally it made me hot all over. I returned to bedroom quickly, hoping he won't see me in such a strange state. As I laid in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about his jealousy, anger and passion, all those sides that he showed me today, made me impatient for some reason. I kept on rolling around and around as my body kept demanding something from me in unknown manner. Especially one, mysterious place screamed for my attention. Out of curiosity I touched that aching region, right above the cause of my troubles, the mark _he _made. I unconsciously kept on massaging that place through panties, afraid to do anything more, but at the same time to into it to stop. As I was doing those shameful things, a tension inside me build up and I couldn't stop myself from moaning the name of a boy I wanted so much.

- Mmmm.. Grey.. – I did it as quietly as I could, but there was no way in hell that I could predict things that happened after that.

- Yes, Juvia. – He whispered in my ear. I jumped out of bed in panic_. He is here! He saw everything! _My mind kept on shouting. I could die at this very moment. I stuttered:

- You… H-here… Since when?

- Since the beginning. – He answered calmly, but there was the same mysterious darkness in his eyes as when he marked me. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was standing in front of him, with a loose T-shirt and panties only, all trembling and flushed from both embarrassment and pleasure I felt before, while he was looking at me carefully. I realized that he can see how wet my panties are, so I pulled my T-shirt down, naively hoping to hide, what he already has seen. He didn't comment my actions, just shook his head a bit to show me that there is no use to do it.

- Come closer. – His voice was so deep, when he ordered me around. I had no reason to object, so I took a few steps. He grabbed my hand and pulled me right next to him. He put his forehead on my belly, while his hands started to massage my thighs. – Juvia, what have you done here? – I kept silent, what I was supposed to say? – I asked what have you done here? – he looked at me demanding an answer.

- I just… I…

- Say it. Don't fight me. – he was getting angry, he has seen everything, I belonged to that person, I had to…, no I wanted to do this.

- I was… - I closed my eyes and whispered – I was masturbating. – My face was burning up, how could I have said such a thing.

- Good girl. Now sit down. – It took me so much courage to open my eyes, but when I did it, I realized that he wasn't disgusted by my words or actions. He was blushing as much as I did, but he seemed so calm at the same time. He showed me with his hand to sit next to him, so I followed his command. He took my right hand and started to kiss my fingers, one by one. – Do… you… need… my… help? – he asked while licking my little finger, looking straight into my eyes. I only managed to nod lightly. – Ask… me… - he said, playing with the bottom finger.

- Please…, Grey…, help me. - I could see that he wanted to tease me even more.

- With what? – His expression was so serious, how could I fight?

- Make me… feel… good… - I said it and died for the millionth time this night. He kissed my forehead.

- Lay down. – I did what he wanted. He lied on top of me, using the right arm to support himself, while massaging my left side with his hand. – If you want me to give you pleasure, you need to promise two things. – _How much more demands he can make?! _I thought, but at this point I could only nod. – You will never play with yourself without asking me for consent and you will let me do with you whatever I want, ok?

- Yes. – I whispered. Without hesitation he pulled my T-shirt up, so he could play with my bare breasts. They seemed much smaller in this position, but at the age of 14, I already had a C-cup, no need to be ashamed. He licked and bite them lightly, living tiny marks. When he was satisfied he switched to my nipples sucking on one and playing with the other and then the other way round. I couldn't think straight anymore.

On the first night I was aroused to the point of masturbating, my beloved person was caressing my body, that's what you call a surprise, I still can't believe it. I could feel warm liquid coming out of me, everything became so hazy. He stopped playing with my breasts, knowing that I am ready for much more intense pleasure. He touched my oversensitive mark and I couldn't help, but moan lightly. Then he threw away my panties. I had no strength left to oppose him. He touched me, there, for the first time, lightly, as if not sure if he should, but my reaction left him with no doubts. I closed my eyes, while my mouth feel, trying to prepare myself for more. He eagerly continued his experiments on me, as I was trying hard not to moan, only letting myself whisper his name from time to time. He played with my clitoris to his heart content. When I was on the edge of bursting, he told me to look at him. When I opened my eyes, he was looking into them, he inserted one finger inside me and I exploded. As the ways of pleasure attacked my body, he kept on moving his finger inside and out of me, I bite my lip, but didn't let my eyesight left his. When my body finally calmed down a little, he removed his finger, put it in his mouth and sucked on it.

My first kiss, wet, adult kiss were taken in such strange conditions, I was lying almost naked under the boy who gave me my first orgasm and as we were kissing I could taste myself in his mouth. His tongue explored me precisely, inviting me to play, but I was so tired that I couldn't prolong it no matter how much I wanted to. When I pulled him away to catch a breath, he giggle lightly. He kissed my neck and lied down next to me with his arms opened, inviting me to snuggle into him. I couldn't refuse that beautiful, demanding person, so I fixed my T-shirt to at least hide a little and hugged him. I was terrified of my own feelings, of the state I was in, and everything that was ahead of, but there was nothing that could stop my heart from beating so fast.


	2. The precious relationship with blondie

Chapter 2

I woke up from a really pleasant dream to find myself back in reality, which didn't feel real at all. How could all those things happen, what have I said and done. I felt so agitated. Who is this person that I have become? Thanks to those love-bites on my breasts and the mark on my leg I was sure that what happened wasn't some really wild fantasy_. I must wake up from this right now! _I thought while trying to pull some hair out of my head. I stood up, as if walking around the room could actually help, but I could neither sleep nor stay still. Quite a distance have I made before a guest appeared in my room… again…

Hey beautiful! – he said quietly. Suddenly images from last night popped in my head I got so dizzy I almost fainted, but as always mr. knight caught me right before I fell down. – Juvia, what's going on? – he asked definitely worried.

I should be the one asking that question. Pffft… - I couldn't help laughing at my pathetic self.

Well, I don't know if you're sane, but I came here for my good morning kiss and I refuse to live without it. – Was he pouting? I still don't know.

As if I could ever say no to you. – I sighed.

Right answer. – he smiled happily and kissed me in a much gentler way, than last night. It was really sweet.

The breakfast ended quickly and I had another task ahead of me. A second confrontation with his friends. Trying to fit in a new environment is tiring, but I promised myself to do my best. Especially talking to blonde one was quite a challenge, since I still didn't believe that excuse Grey had made about her affection towards that Natsu guy. Even though I have to admit he is handsome, but I will never say it out loud, because I don't want to see my beloved person explode.

As soon as we left the house there was a surprise awaiting me. My sadist was affectionate enough to hold my hand in front of his friends. That made me speechless for a while. I know that yesterday, he was jealous of Gajeel, but still he was so cold to left me behind, and here we were holding hands happily. I highly doubt it could have gotten stranger, but what one could expect after such a night. I wanted to hit my forehead, but I rejected the idea. I wouldn't be able to explain, what I am doing and I would rather not be punished… for now… I snapped out of my dirty thoughts, when Lucy approached me. _Be strong Juvia, be strong! _I kept on repeating in my head.

How do you like our class Juvia? – Oh, I guess I didn't mention earlier that I am in the same class as her and Levy. Guys are already in their third year, so yesterday we only met once, during lunch break. For the rest of the time I have to deal with my love rival, surprisingly also very popular, that's the more reason to be worried, and her smart friend. With Levy we get along well, guess that's the blue hair power.

I panicked a little yesterday, but since I looked through Levy notes I should be alright. Thank you Levy.

You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure to be a help.

That beautiful braid, you did that yourself? – did I mention that Lucy loves to ask questions over and over again. I could feel Gray grip on my hand tighten.

It's a secret. – I whispered to her ear and she nodded at me. _See, he loves my hair not yours. _The little girl inside me was jumping around happily.

Classes passed peacefully. After school I was abused by Lucy once again. She truly has no mercy.

Juvia, would you mind talking a walk with me to the park near hear?

Ok, I will just inform Gray about my plans.

You're so lovely-dovely. – she smiled and it seemed honest. – I will be waiting for you.

My handsome prince didn't mind the idea of my date with Lucy. He joked that he hope we won't be doing anything indecent and asked me to call him, when I will decide to head back home so that he can come and get me. I left the building to bump into Natsu, who was leaving in a hurry, so that I couldn't even apologize properly for getting in his way. Suddenly behind my back appeared Lucy, I jumped in fear, she was definitely mad at something.

What happened to Natsu? – I asked.

I would love to be able to answer that question. – She titled her head to a side and I started to believe in that thing that Grey told me earlier.

Ready to go?

Yes, yes.

The topic of our chit-chat made me speechless for the … I lost count… time that day. Lucy wanted to know how I managed to hook up with Grey, as if I knew it (lol). Still I have to admit that I can see why she wanted to know how I did it. From what she was saying she wasted a lot of time to get close to Natsu with zero effect. She desperately looked for a help in that matter. As for me it all sounded suspicious, but I tried to give her an advice, I wouldn't mind hearing myself.

You know, I'm not sure if I should say this, because in my case it was him, who first approached me, but maybe you should make him jealous, as far as I'm concerned this I quite successive method. … I'm guessing leaving it all to the fate won't satisfy you?– What could I have said more? I was not a love expert.

And how can I make jealous someone, who doesn't even see me?

If he doesn't see you, why he gets so mad, when you don't get to go home together?

But why are you so sure that's the reason he has gotten so mad?

Firstly it's the girl's intuition, never doubt it, and… secondly … he is following us. Why don't you sneak behind that building and see it with your own eyes. – Before I was able to finish that sentence, she was already standing next to him. Since I didn't want to interrupt the love birds talk I headed back home. I was so glad that she forgave me my earlier behaviour and even confessed her feelings, to prove her intentions.

On my second day there, I've made a first female friend. And as the days have gone by our relationship constantly deepened. I still regret not being able to share with her most of my secrets, but I'm guessing it's too late right now. Natsu, I hope you will take good care of my girl, once I am away.


End file.
